1. Field of the Invention
Versions and embodiments of the present invention relate generally to games. More particularly, versions of the invention relate to games played for amusement, sport and/or competition between teams engaged in sports governed by rules. Specifically, a version of the invention relates to baseball and new, useful and unobvious versions thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well understood by one skilled in the art, for many years the game of baseball has been an American tradition. The traditional game of baseball has changed very little over the years; even today the professional leagues do not allow the new aluminum baseball bats due to tradition and customs of the game.
Over the years, the players and spectators of baseball have changed along with society. Today's society, especially in America, expect a fast pace and action in popular games and sports. Skydiving, skate boarding, bike riding and other sports have left the traditional path and evolved into “extreme” sports—skydiving with sky surfing and freestyle, skate boarding with ramps, rails and jumps, and bike riding with ramps and jumps including flips and mid-air gymnastics. These new “extreme” versions of these old sports have re-invented them into something new and exciting for today's players and spectators of these sports. What is needed today for baseball is an “extreme” version for today's society. This new, useful and unobvious “Extreme Baseball Game” solves this need. What makes it Xtreme? Versions of the game are played with both teams on the field at the same time, two pitcher's mounds, two home plates, etc.
It is an object of versions of the invention to achieve a new game of baseball that is more exciting and has more action than conventional baseball. This object is accomplished by at least one, some or all versions of the present invention.